Missing
by AmandaDaPanda
Summary: Chuck and Blair get the shock of their lives one day which leads onto a chain of events through out this story on love,hate and laughter.
1. Missing

_This takes place a while after the Virctorla Night_

Blair Waldorf rubbed her eyes after waking up from her nap. She had taken a nap because school had really been kicking her butt lately with school work and even her minions. Her minions were slowly getting more and more disobedient by the day and she had to take back control as Queen B. Blair arose looking at the time, it was already 9:30pm. She had taken a longer

nap then planned but it was a school night so she wasn't planning doing anything but do homework and watch movies. Fatigue had really been getting to her lately.

"Dorota!" Blair Shouted.

"Yes Ms.Blair?" Dorota replies walking into her room.

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" Blair asked sitting on her bed.

"I'll just be right back." Dorota said walking away down to the kitchen.

Blair had a terrible pain in her stomach all day. She assumed it was just cramps. She was almost glad she was getting cramps because that meant her period would be coming any day now which was a good sign as she was far more than late. Although these cramps were brutal and almost not like normal cramps.

Dorota walked in with a glass of water "Here you go Ms. Blair as requested."

"Thank you Dorota, now shoo." Blair said as she signaled Dorota to leave.

Blair took a sip of her water before she got out of her bed and headed to her bathroom. Blair opened the cupboard doors underneath her sink looking for one sespific iteam.

"Here we are, asprin." Blair said to her self shutting the doors again. Blair headed to her bed again and picking up her glass of water. She put the asprin in her mouth and took a drink of water. She sighed in relief and set the glass down on her bedside table. Blair got back into bed, even though it was early and dozed off into a nice deep sleep.

_Buzz,Buzz,Buzz. _Blair smashes her hand on her alarm clock shutting it up. Blair groaned realising it was morning again. The cramps in her stomach where still there but Blair shrugged it off and sat up. Dorota knocked on Blair's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Blair said sitting up straight.

"I have breakfast for you Blair." Dorota said walking in and setting the tray in Blair's lap. It was her usual breakfast, eggs, toast, sausages and coffee. Blair smelled the freshly cooked breakfast.

"You are excused Dorota." Blair said picking up her knife and fork. Blair happily ate up cleaning her plate. She set the tray down and got out of bed and stood up to head to the bathroom and have a shower when she felt a feeling of queezyness come over her like a wave and then next thing she knew she had her head in the toilet bowl throwing up her delicous breakfast she had just eaten. At that moment in time Dorota walked in Blair's room to come and collect her tray when she heard the sound of someone throwing up. Dorota peeked into the bathroom only to see it was Blair.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Dorota asked walking into the bathroom. Blair turned around in shock not even hearing Dorota walk in.

"Yes, I think your sausages were undercooked I probably have food poisoning." Blair said wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Are you sure it's not," Dorota whispered "Bulemia..."

"No of course not Dorota I would never go there again." Blair said standing up even though she felt so sick she put on a strong smile.

"Well I would never undercook my sausages or.." Dorota had a shocked experience on her face "You can't be pre.." Blair cut Dorota off. "No! I would never be..pregnant.." Blair said trying to put on a strong front, being pregnant had only crossed her mind once and she dismissed it immediately.

"Maybe we should get you tested just in case." Dorota Suggested.

Blair Replied defensively "Never, my Mother can never know about this, understood?"

"Understood.." Dorota Replied. "You could at least stay home from school today." Dorota Asked.

"Fine.. but only because you suggested it." Blair said walking into her room and lying down on the bed. Dorota walked away with more ideas then keeping quiet.

_Later at school_

Chuck Bass walked past the MET steps noticing there was no Blair Waldorf at the top of them. He thought maybe she was just late too school and he continued on his day as normal but when it came lunch time he walked past the MET steps again and still there was no Blair Waldorf which was strange as she usually had a pretty good attendance. He then made the decision to go see if she was okay after school, he didn't care if she hated him he cared about her and as much has he hated admitting it it was true. (Her And Nate broke up after he found out they had slept together on the Victorla night not long after it)

Blair glances at her clock, she would have finished school an hour ago but she had stayed home the whole day throwing up but it had stopped now. She spent the day thinking about what Dorota said what if she was pregnant and who would be the Father? The last person she had slept with was.. Chuck Bass... What if he was the Fatjer to her child. Oh god oh god oh god is what Blair repeated in her head over and over again.

_Knock knock knock_

Blair assumes it was Dorota "Come in!"

Blair was shocked to see Chuck Bass himself walk in.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Blair said sitting up in annoyance.

"I noticed that you didn't show up to school day and I wanted to check that you were okay." Chuck Said still standing in her doorway.

"Since when did you give a damn about me!" Blair Shouted angrily.

"Whoa, calm down I'll just go." Chuck turned around.

"_Damn hormones." _Blair thought. "Wait no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out on you I have just been really stressed lately that's why I was off school, I was taking a mental health day." Even though Blair dispised Chuck Bass she could use with some company, Serena had been really busy so Blair has barely seen her only at school and even then very rarely.

"Oh, okay as long as your okay." Chuck Said slowly walking back into the room. Blair heard footsteps coming up the stairs "I got the pregnancy tests Blair! Now I know what you said but..." Dorota walked into Blair's room only to see Chuck standing there who had heard everything. Blair made a mad face at Dorota.

"What pregnancy tests?" Chuck Said confused. Blair opened her mouth but yeh words just wouldn't come out.

"Blair your not? No no no...Your not." Chuck Said looking Dorota and Blair.

Blair shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously.

"Wait wait, I was the last person to sleep with you, right?" Chuck asked panicked.

Blair let out a sheepish "Yeah.."

Chuck snatched the small bag off of Dorota and handed it to Blair.

"Go take one and god forbid if is positive." Chuck said pointing towards the bathroom.

Blair took the bag and headed into the bathroom. Chuck sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "_What will happen if the tests are positive? I can't raise a child and oh my god what will our parents think they would go ballistic If they found out and probably make Blair get an abortion which I know she wouldn't want." _Chuck thought worryingly.

5 minutes had passed already and Blair was still in the bathroom Chuck stood up to go knock on the door but before he knocked he heard very quiet weeping. Chucks heart shattered hereing Blair cry, it was a strange feeling for Chuck to feel like this.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck Asked.

"Yeah..Yeah I'm fine." Blair said lieing obviously. Chuck could here the sadness in her voice.

"Wh..what did the tests say?" Chuck Asked quietly. Blair started weeping again. Chuck opened the bathroom door. Blair was sitting on the ground with mascara running down her face, the tests were next to the sink. Chuck considered turning away and never looking back but instead he walked into the bathroom and picked up one of the 5 tests. Positive. Chuck put the test down and stood still. He had so many emotions come over him at once it was overwhelming. Neither of them said a word, words were not needed.

"Wh..what are we gonna do Chuck?" Blair asked wiping her tears away. Chuck turned and looked at Blair unsure of what to say.

"I don't know but I want you to know if you want me to help you through this.. I'll be here every step of the way." Chuck Said with a shaky voice.

"Oh Chuck, Of course I want you to be with me every step of the way." Blair said standing up and hugging Chuck. Chuck embraces the hug wrapping his hands around her and holding her tightly. They could of stood there a year but things needed to be done.

"Blair, I have a plan but I'm not sure if you're gonna like it.." Chuck Said holding Blair face.

"What?" Asked Blair.

"We run away go undercover because our parents would flip if they knew." Said Chuck.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Said Blair not completely sold on the idea.

"Your right, we should go to the doctors first get some blood tests in case the tests were faulty and we can see how far along you are." Said Chuck walking from the bathroom into the bedroom and then sitting on the bed followed by Blair.

"Alright I'll go but only because you get 50% say in this." Blair said being stubborn.

"Good we should go now so we can plan this out." Chuck insisted.

"Let me just get my bag." Blair said as Chuck left the room. Blair entered the bathroom and picked up the tests and put them in the bin. She grabbed her Chanel handbag and rushed after Chuck downstairs.

(At the hospital)

Chuck and Blair entered the doctors room.

"Hello Mr. Bass and Ms.Waldorf, I believe you are here for a pregnancy test?" Doctor Richmond Asked.

"Yes Doctor Richmond." Blair Replied moving uncontrollably.

"Could you please sit in this chair and I'll take some bloods." The Doctor requested gesturing his hand towards the large chair. Blair got on the chair and laid back. Chuck sat down nervously, he had always hated needles as a kid I guess not much had changed since then even if he wasn't the one getting the needle.

"Now Ms.Waldorf just relax and I'll put this needle in you arm and take just the right amount on blood." The doctor said reassuringly. Blair sat back and closed her eyes, she wasn't a fan of needles but she could bare them. It was barley a second later when the doctor said "All done."

"That was fast." Blair said sitting up again.

"You can be on your way you too, I'll phone you Mr Bass when we get the results back later today."

"Thank you Doctor Richmond." Chuck Said as him and Blair walked out the door. That was when Chuck and Blair's phones went off with a Gossip Girl blast.

"_Hey there Upper East Siders guess who was spotted this morning, Yes that's right Chuck and Blair heading into the hospital? Guess we might be expecting a new Upper East Sider in about 9 months time._

_XOXO GG"_

Shit." Chuck Said staring at his phone.

"You can say that again." Blair said also staring at her device.

"I think we need to get out of here sooner than expected." Chuck said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"But we can't leave before we get the results." Blair said worringly.

"We will pack because the odds of you being pregnant are pretty high right now." Chuck Said opening the limo door.

"Okay but I won't have nearly enough time." Blair said sitting down in the limo.

"Don't worry, we will be packing extremely light, only the essentials and for clothes we will be buying some more casual."

"You can't be serious right now Bass." Blair asked.

"Oh yeah think about changing your name, and make a big withdrawal from your account I'll do the same because we can't use any cards that could track us down." Chuck Said shutting the limo door.

"Well I have always liked the name Grace Kelly." Blair Replied.

"Perhaps you could change it to something more common like.. Mia Taylor?"

"Your sense of taste in names is horrendous. You will not be naming this child." Blair said with a disgusted face.

"We are going invisible from this second on so no limos, no cards, no phoning anyone and no fancy accessories ." Chuck Said pointing out Blair's Chanel bag.

"This is only temporary, right?" Blair asked in hope.

"Yes Of course until we know what to do with the child." Chuck Said looking st Blair's stomach.

"Here's my stop, I'll do as you say, I'm trusting you Chuck Bass." Blair said opening the limo door and stepping out.

"I'm trusting you Waldorf." Chuck Said before Blair closed the door.

(Later on)

_Ring..ring...ring. "_Hello Doctor Richmond." Chucks Said picking up his phone. "Hello Mr Bass I just wanted to tell you that I can confirm that Blair Waldorf is pregnant and I would say she is just about 2 months along so you shouldn't have to worry to much about a miscarriage." The doctor reported. "Thank you Doctor we just wanted a professional to confirm that for us Thank you." Chuck said hanging up. He called Blair immediately and told her the news.

"Well at least we know for sure now and how far along I am." Blair said while packing her necessities. "I have done everything you told me to do. I'm ready to leave when you are." Blair said picking up her very few bags.

"Okay, I'm ready too, are you sure you want it do this." Chucked asked wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"I'm sure I want to do this." Blair Replied firmily.

"Okay I'm getting the cab now I'll be there soon so be ready." Chuck Said hailing a cab.

"Okay, Bye." Blair said hanging up and picking up her bags and heading towards the elevator. Blair was standing at the front of her building when she saw Chuck pull up in a cab. Blair but her bags in the back and hopped in.

"Can you take us to the nearest bus stop." Chuck Asked the cab driver.

"The bus stop? Your not suggesting I use public transport?" Blair said, disgusted.

"It's the only way to stay undercover." Chuck Said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Did you think about that name?" He asked.

"I have, my name will now be Meghan Banks." Blair said proudly.

"I will now be referred by the name of Albert Grifford." Chuck Said.

"Not bad Bass." Blair said with a smug smile.

"We have arrived." Said the cab driver. Chuck handed him some money and then got out opened the boot and got out his and Blair's bags.

"I'm still not totally sold on this public transport thing yet, where are we heading anyway?" Blair asked.

"I was thinking we would stay in America, perhaps Florida?" Chuck Suggested.

"Florida it is, that's nice and far away but not my cup of tea really everybody there has no sense of fashion." Blair complained.

"Well soon you'll have to blend in." Chuck teased. They sat at the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.


	2. Missing Chapter 2

Hey guys I just wanted to apologise for my last chapter, I felt it was very rushed and just not good quality but I promise I will try harder from now on.

I do not own Gossip Girl or it any of the Characters

Chuck paid him and Blair bus fees and they both took a seat.

"These seats are the worst coloured fabric I have ever seen. I think I might throw up at the look of them, not literally." Blair said to clarify she did not like this bus idea.

"It's only a few hours till we get out of New York." Chuck reassured her putting one of his arms around Blair's shoulders.

"Besides that's just a few hours I get to spend with you." Chuck Said cheekily. Blair looked at his smug face and then out the window as the bus began to move. Blair began to notice a horrendous smell in the air. "Just typical public transport." Blair thought as she covered her nose with a tissue. It felt like days before they arrived at the Pennsivalia border before getting off the bus. Both Chuck and Blair had had enough of buses. Blair was feeling sick after the journey and threw up on the sidewalk. They picked up there luggage and called a taxi to come and pick them up.

"How about we get a room tonight under my new name." Chuck Said.

"Yes that bus journey tired me." Blair said leaning on Chucks shoulder.

"We have arrived." Announced the driver.

"Thank you sir." Chuck Said handing him the money from his fat wad of money.

Chuck and Blair walked into the 4 star hotel. This hotel wasn't exactly what Blair had expected but she supposed they should save as much money as they can.

"I would like a room for 2 for the night." Chuck Asked the receptionist.

"And what's your name?" Asked the lady.

"Albert Grifford." Chuck replied.

"That will be $110 please." She said.

"I'll be paying in cash is that Okay?" Chuck Asked.

"Yes we take cash." The lady replied.

Chuck handed her the money and she handed him the room card.

"Thank you." Blair said before following Chuck to the elevator.

"I am beat." Blair said taking off her high heels which were hurting her feet.

"Yeah it's almost 1am. How about we go shopping for more casual clothes tomorrow before we get on the bus." Chuck Suggested.

"Ugh, the bus.." Blair complained.

"Don't worry it won't be too bad since you used to it now." He chuckled.

They arrived on their floor and they found their room. The room wasn't too bad for a 4 star hotel but as soon as they got in the room Blair fell asleep on the bed within a second. Chuck turned around to see Balr resting peacefully so he laid a blanket on top of her and he lay next to her, cuddling.

(Back in NYC in the morning)

Eleanor noticed Blair hadn't returned home last night and still hadn't. This wasn't the first time she was probably at Serenas.

Eleanor phoned the Vander-Bass residence.

"Hello? Is this Lily?" Eleanor Asked.

"Hello Eleanor, To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lily replied.

"Blair didn't return home last night and hasn't this morning and I can't reach her cell I was wondering if she had stayed at yours Friday night last night?" Eleanor Said a little concerned.

"I don't think so I'll check with Serena right now." Lily Said before going silent for a few seconds.

"Serena said she hadn't seen Blair since Thursday at school." Lily said.

"Ah Yes Dorota Said she stayed off school on Friday." Eleanor Said.

"You know Lily you wouldn't mind asking Chuck he might know." Eleanor Asked sheepishly.

"I haven't seen Chuck actually since Friday." Lily Said worrying.

"Oh no you don't think?" Eleanor queried.

"Lets not jump to conclusions now Eleanor there has to be a good reason to this." Lily said calmly.

"I'm gonna go and investigate Blair's bedroom, I'll call you back." Eleanor hung Up. She wandered upstairs into Blair's room. She looked around a bit but found nothing other than Blair's spare phone she kept in case of emergencies. There was an notification on it, it was a GG blast. Eleanor picked up the phone and began to read.

_Hey there Upper East Siders. Have I got the scoop for you. Looks like my tippers have been dumpster diving at the Waldorf residence and look what they found, a positive pregnancy test. Guess my theory was right. I'm taking bets will Baby Bass be a boy or a girl?_

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

Eleanor looked down at the phone in disgust she immediately called Lily.

"Lily, Tell Serena to show you the latest Gossip Girl blast." Eleanor directed.

"Eleanor isn't that website for teenagers looking for gossip that isn't even true probably?" Lily questioned.

"Trust me just do it." Eleanor Demanded.

"Okay? Serena come here!" Lily Shouted.

Eleanor heard Serena say "Yeah Mom."

"Can you show me the latest Gossip Girl blast?" Lily Asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't even read it." Serena Said.

Eleanor heard nothing but silence for a few seconds then gasps.

"Oh my god Eleanor!" Lily Said.

"I know Blair only knew better then this!" Eleanor Shouted.

"I'm sending out a search team this second." Lily Said.

"Good I'm coming over to yours, right now." Eleanor reported before hanging up.

(Back in Pennsivainia)

"Well we have bought all the casual clothing we will need." Chuck Said.

"I have never bought anything this cheap or unoriginal." Blair said looking at what she was wearing.

"You look good in anything Blair Waldorf." Chuck Said making Blair blush slightly. Blair changed the subject.

"I haven't been too bad with morning sickness this morning but I have a feeling that will all change on the bus." Blair said already feeling queezy.

"And that's why we have paper bags for you." Chuck Said holding them up.

Chuck and Blair got on the bus and payed there bus fares and took a seat. This time Chuck was by the window because Blair said she felt more sick on that side, apparently.

"So we will be at the Pensilvania border by night time." Blair said.

"Yeah but no hotel tonight we will be getting straight on another bus into West Virgian." Chuck Replied.

Blair groaned. "I hate buses." She announces as if she already wasn't making it clear enough. As they drove through Pensivania Chuck was checking emails and browsing on his phone when he came across a Gossip Girl post from this morning.

His eyes widened as he read. Blair was asleep on his shoulder he let bad but he had to wake her up. "Blair." Chuck whispered tapping her head.

"Huh?" A very tired Balir said.

"There.. There has been a Gossip Girl post about you being pregnant. Everyone knows." Chuck Said looking in her eyes.

"N..no! This can't be real! No no no.." Balir said digging her head in her hands. Chuck pulled her in for a hug. He felt angry. He wanted to strangle Gossip Girl at this very moment at time. Blair held onto Chuck tightly, she felt, safe, in the grasp of his manly hands. As night fell they were coming closer to the border. They were supposed to arrive about midnight. Chuck looked out the window and watched the street lights go by them. Blair had once again fallen asleep on his shoulder so he felt like he couldn't move in case of disturbing her sleep. He could deny it as many times as he liked too but he really did truely have feeling for the brunette. He knew she would never want a man like him, a drunk bastard. Chuck soon drifted off to sleep aswell, dreaming of him and Blair's child and their future.

"We have arrived." Announced the bus driver startling Chuck And Blair. They both gathered their things and got off the the bus. It was only another 15 minutes until their bus into West Virginia was coming. They sat at the bus stop, Blair threw up, twice, during that wait. Blair did not feel like Balir Waldorf she felt more like a homeless junkie.

"Okay Blair here's our bus." Chuck said helping the tired Blair onto the bus and setting her down in a seat. This journey wasn't as long only an hour or two nothing extreme. Blair quickly fell asleep again on Chuck but Chuck was still awake, worrying. "_What if I'm not doing the right thing. What if I'm putting Blair and the baby in danger. Well if I am putting them in danger I will protect them with all of my might because Blair Waldorf.." _Chuck thought.I love you.." Chuck whispered giving Blair a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too..." Blair whispered quietly back. Chuck smiles even if she was half asleep it meant everything to him. The bus journey was long and Chuck didn't get much shut eye but eventually they arrived at their stop in West Virginia. "C'mon Blair." Chuck Said sitting up straight.

"I'm up.. I'm up.." Blair said sitting up and picking up her bags. They dismounted the bus and walked 5 minutes to the nearest to hotel. That walk kind of killed Blair but Chuck held her the whole way helping her walk because she was very tired, sick and sore. They got into the room, it was now 3am. Blair and Chuck got ready for bed and climbed in. They held each other in bed keeping eachother warm as there was a breeze in the room. "Never leave me Bass.." Blair said so quiet it was almost inaudible. "I'm not planning on going anywhere..." Chuck Said Back. The rest of the night was full of silence.

As morning came and the sun hit Chuck and Blair's face there phones beeped. Blair looked at hers. It was a Gossip Girl blast.

_Hey Upper East Siders looks like the mothers of the missing couple have been contacting the authorities and even the FBI. Watch out Chuck and Blair it may not be long till your found._

_XOXO Gossip Girl,_

"Well I saw this coming." Chuck Said putting phone down and burying his head in his pillow.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty expected." Blair agreed. Blair looked at her stomach she was starting to develop a tiny bumb.

"Look Chuck I'm starting to show." Blair said pointing to her stomach.

"Not quite nine months yet exactly." Chuck Said patting her belly and sitting up. Blair ran into the bathroom quickly and threw up in the toilet just in time, this continued all morning.

"Our bus getting us to the West Virginia border is only at 2:30pm so we have a bit of time to go do some stuff." Chuck said to Blair who was deciding on what to wear today.

"Sounds good." Blair said looking down at the plain boring clothes that lay infront of her.

(Back in NYC)

"So Lily have they forces left yet to go search for Chuck and Blair" Eleanor said walking into the Vander-Bass apartment.

"Not yet but only because I was wondering if you would like to join me joining them." Lily asked.

"Well..I suppose I would." Eleanor Said. "I'll just get Dorota to pack my bags and send them down to the lobby so we can pick them up on the way." Eleanor said taking out her cell.

"So Eleanor I have been thinking about the baby." Lily Said. "What are we gonna do with it?"

"What ever we do with the child it cannot be raised by Chuck and Blair." Eleanor said pretty brutally.

"Why not?" Lily Said.

"Blair is unreliable, unresponsible and still in high school with dreams of getting into Yale. Which she will never do with all child and Chuck is a drunk who hires women to entertain him and doesn't know anything about children or responsibilities." Eleanor said with anger.

"You have a good point but I may have worded differently." Lily Said timidly.

"Well come on no time to waste we have to go look for our children." Eleanor Said walking towards the elevator.

(Back in West Virginia)

"You were right a walk through the park really does clear the mind." Blair said sitting down at the bus stop.

"This bus should arrive in Virginia at 10pm so we should get a good rest tonight." Chuck reported.

Once again they got on the bus and sat down waiting for the long journey ahead.

(Back in NYC)

"Bye mom I hope you find Chuck and Blair as fast as you can." Serena Said kissing her moms cheek before Lily entered the car with Eleanor.

"Come on chop chop guys we gotta find these kids." Eleanor Demanded the FBI drivers. They sped out of town making good time. The radio made a static noise before a voice came on. "We have gained some information. Both Chuck and Balir made big with drawls before their disappearance. We have got security footage of the 2 in various states such as Pennsivaina, West Virginia and most recently heading for Virginia we think they might be heading for the south states." This was followed by more radio static before on of the drivers turned it off.

"Well put the foot down Virginia here we come." Eleanor Said.

(Back in Virginia)

"That was one of the worse bus rides yet." Balir announced getting off the bus and throwing up.

"Come on let's go to the hotel." Chuck Said wrapping his arm around Blair. And for the millionth time they got ready for bed and crawled into bed and cuddled.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could hang around all day here and just relax. It's not good for you or the baby all this stress and travel." Chuck Said but all he got as a reply was a nod. But he didn't mind he was tired too.

N..no...no no no!" Blair mumbled in her sleep. "Sh..she's m..mine..." Chuck woke up to hear Blair sleep talking it was the morning so he didn't mind being woke up.

"Y..You can't take her!" She mumbled again.

Chuck realised she was having a nightmare and he held her hand waking her up.

"Nooo!" Blair screamed waking up she started crying hysterically. Chuck Hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh.. Blair are you okay?" Check Asked holding her head to his chest.

"I had a bad dream where our parents tried to take away our baby." Blair said through the tears.

"Well I won't let that happen trust me Blair, I won't." Chuck said wiping away one of her tears.

"Good." Blair stopped crying and laid back down.

"How about breakfast in bed? I'll call room service." Chuck Suggested getting out bed.

"Yeah... that sounds good" Blair agreed.

After Chuck called service 5 minutes later they came up with 2 plates of sausages, toast eggs and beans.

"Thank you sir." Chuck thanked the man.

"My pleasure Mr.Grifford." It felt weird hearing that to Chuck rather than Mr.Bass. He missed being Chuck Bass.

"This looks delicous." Blair cooed licking her lips.

"It sure does." Chuck Replied taking a mouth full.

"It tastes good too." Blair said gobbling it all.

"Yeah a lot better then the supermarket sandwiches we have been living on for the last few days." Chuck agreed.

After they finished their breakfast Blair threw up in the toilet but Chuck was there to hold her hair back. They spent the rest of the morning lying in bed and talking.

"How exactly are we gonna keep them from taking the baby, legally." Blair wondered.

"Well we take them to court, it won't be an easy win but we will have to show we are responsible parents to be." Chuck Said.

"But what if.." Balir said before being cut off by Chuck.

"Don't day but if. There will be no but if. If we were married it would help our case.." It took Chuck only a second to realise what he had said. "But not like I'm proposing right now of course!" He clarified.

"Oh Bass.. We both know all that time ago after Victrola that those months of hating were just our way of showing our complex affection." Blair confessed getting closer to Chucks face.

"Y..yeah I guess so.." Chuck said as Blair's face slowly came closer to his.

"So.. why don't we give this a name.. perhaps..girlfriend and boyfriend.." Blair said practically touching Chuck Bass's lips.

"I like the sound of that." Chuck Said before being kissed by Blair. He loved the touch of her soft lips against his. He knew that she was probably just horny but she just made him weak. There kiss lasted for a few more moments before they had to pull away for a breath.

"I missed you Bass." Blair said cuddling up to him again.

"I missed you too Waldorf." Chuck Replied embracing her.

(In West Virginia)

"I have phoned Bart he is not happy. He says he will send out Bass choppers to look." Lily Said putting her phone back in her pocket. Lily And Eleanor has been driving the the FBI force car for hours they drove through Pennsylvania and were in West Virginia heading for Viginia.

"So we are in agreement, Blair takes care of the baby for its first 3 months of life with minimal contact from Chuck then after the 3 months we take the baby and us the Grandparents take care of it with no cantact from Chuck or Blair. And we will tell it once it grows up it was left in a basket the the front door." Eleanor said.

"That's the plan. These kids have no idea how to raise a child so it's better if we take care of it." Lily Said in agreement.

"We will just hope they don't take it to court because it will be a waste of money and time because we would win obviously." Eleanor Replied with confidence.

"We are in Virginia." One of the drivers Said.

"At last." Lily Said. There was status on the radio again.

"We have found a good lead. In all the states Chuck and Blair have been in almost every night a man under the name of Albert Grifford accompanied by a women named Meghan Banks have had a hotel room." The radio went static again.

Lily sighed and then laughed "Albert is one of Chucks favourite names and always insist his Father name a hotel after that name."

"And Meghan Markel is one of Blair's favourite actresses." Eleanor Said But couldn't help but chuckling.

"Well then we just need to find Albert Grifford and Meghan Banks." Lily Said.

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review it would really help with my writing! I don't know when I will realese the next chapter because I have school but I promise not to make you wait to long! 

Till next Time

Xoxo, AmandaDaPanda


	3. Missing Chapter 3

Hey guys! Last chapter was a pretty repeative I will admit it was just a Constant loop of Chuck and Blair getting on buses and getting off them so this chapter I'm going to be looking at what is happening back NYC with the rest of the gang.

Back in NYC everybody was still in shock from the news. Nobody had heard a peep from Serena, Dan or even Nate. Everything had come to a stand still because until Chuck and Blair were back it just wouldn't be NYC.

Serena woke up dreading another day of school with out B by her side. She sat up in her bed and looked at her bedside table where a picture of her and Blair sat. At the time they must have been 12 it was a beautiful day in NYC and they decided to go for a walk in the park that day. Serena missed those days when there was no drama or scandals just a plain simple friendship. Serena got up and looked in her closet but every iteam of clothing reminded her of Blair which only made her sadder. She couldn't help but worry about Blair but she knew that Chuck was with her and he would go to any length to keep her safe. Serena understood why they ran away from their parents because they would probably make them get an abortion or put the poor little feetus up for adoption. Serena eventually picked something to wear and wondered down stairs to find Eric at the kitchen table with his head on the table.

"Eric are you okay?" Serena Said reaching the bottom of the stairs. Eric rose his head.

"Yeah...I'm good.." Eric said emotionlessly.

"Is it the Chuck And Blair situation?" Serena Asked heading into the kitchen and picking up an apple.

"Yeah.. I just.. Ugh I'm worried about Chuck and Blair and the baby." Eric admitted pushing his bowl of cereal away. Serena took a bite of her apple.

"Yeah me too.." There was a silence for a moment. "I think everyone is worried." Serena Said coming sitting next to Eric.

"At least Bart will be coming back in a day or two." Eric Said.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing.." Serena Said with a giggle.

"Yeah I'm not looking forward for the bad mood and the random bursts of anger." Eric agreed. Serena stood up.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't leave now." Serena Said picking up her bag. Eric stood up and Serena wrapped her arm over his shoulder. They left the building and entered the limo driving them to school.

"Hey Serena!" Dan Shouted from a few feet away.

"Hey Dan." Serena said walking towards him. Serena and Dan has decided to take a step back and just be good friends it wasn't really a breakup just a step back.

"Good to see you at school today you know with the whole situation." Dan Said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I just miss Blair." Serena Said sadly.

"Well I don't miss Chuck." Nate said walking by the two.

"Hey Nate good to see you." Serena Said.

"I'm sorry guys I would stay and talk but to be honest I'm in a really shit mood today. My ex girlfriend was impregnated by my best friend and all my Mom and Dad to nowadays is argue and fight." Nate said before storming off.

"Who peed on his pancakes?" Dan Said.

"Micheal Vighton." Serena Replied.

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"7th grade party, there was a lot of pancakes and no toilets to say the least." Serena Said leaving Dan really confused.

Serena walked by the MET steps at lunch time. It felt weird not seeing Blair up there so Serena decided to eat in the courtyard instead. Dan came and sat next to her.

"I know your gonna hate me asking this over and over again but are you okay?." Dan Asked.

"I..I.." Serena's eyes began to water and the tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. "I don't know!" Dan gave her a hug and took her inside into a quiet corner so that she didn't make a scene in the courtyard.

"I..I I'm just so worried about them both." Serena Said through the tears. "I have..have been putting on a strong face for Eric and everyone but it's so hard!" Dan comforted her. Serena sat there and just cried for a while. "I think I'm going to send you home early." Dan Said standing up.

"No no, I'll be okay.." Serena insisted wiping away her tears.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Dan Said. Serena called the limo to come pick her up. Once Serena came home she laid on her bed and looked at the roof. What was she gonna do without B here...

(Back in Viginia)

Chuck and Blair had stayed entire day and night in Viginia so they would have to get a move on. They decided to get the 6am bus and be in Tennessee by lunch time. While sitting on the bus a Gossip Girl blast went off.

_Hey guys_

_Spotted: Serena shedding a tear for the oh so dearly missed Chuck and Blair in the courtyard conformed by Lonley Boy. Come back Chuck and Blair and face the concequences._

_XOXO Gossip Girl,_

Oh Chuck.." Blair said digging her face in his jacket.

"Don't worry Blair they will be okay." Chuck reasurred her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"This jacket looks like it belongs to Dan Humphrey by the way." Blair laughed.

"Yeah, I was going for the low class Brooklyn look." Chuck Said making Blair giggle.

"I miss my Chanel." Blair pouted looking at her 20$ bag she had found in a Walmart. She had never heard of one or been in one until now.

"I miss my scotch." Chuck Said looking down.

"I miss our friends and family." Blair said also looking down.

"Even though they want to rip our heads off for sinning, I may kind of miss them." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah, every third second I think about going back to New York But then I remember why we can't go back." Blair said with a pouty face again looking up at Chuck.

"Yeah, I miss the city too but trust me we are doing the right thing." Chuck Said giving Blair another kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

(Back in the FBI car)

"This traffic in Virginia is brutal." Lily complained.

"Don't worry we are coming going to be in Tennessee in 5 minutes." 5 minutes later they went pass the sign reading "_Welcome to Tennessee." _

"Now if my calculations are correct Chuck and Blair shouldn't be too far infront of us." Eleanor Said looking out the window. They came to a stop when they met a red traffic light. Lily looked out the window looking their surroundings her eyes glanced at the bus stop and just by there she saw two very familiar figures get in a taxi, it was Chuck and Blair.

"QUICK! There they are!" Lily pointed out the window. The car drive through the red light and took a sharp turn. The taxi had already started going. Out of no where the driver of the FBI limo made the limo spin 360 degrees making the taxi infront of them jerk is steering wheel almost going into the wrong lane and coming to a stop.

Chuck was holding Blair tightly in his arms after the driver had stopped Chuck looked back only to see Lily and Eleanor come out of the car.

"Blair listen too me, take my wad of money and make your way to any state you like. I'm going to surrender myself but you have to go." Chuck demanded.

"But Chuck.." Blair said before being cut off by Chuck. "No buts.. I love you Blair." Chuck Said giving her a kiss and handing her the money. "Go!" Chuck Shouted at the driver before shutting the door. Chuck watched the car speed away before he turned around to see Eleanor and Lily who were only 15 feet away.

"Come on Chuck get in the car." Lily said walking back to the FBI limousine followed by Eleanor. He approached the limousine and opened the door getting in and sitting down. Before anyone could say anything Eleanor slapped Chuck right across the face leaving a red mark.

"Okay I understand I deserved that." Chuck Said. Before being struck again by Eleanor.

"Now That was unnecessary." Chuck said rubbing his face.

"Chuck we are extremely disappointed in you and Blair." Lily said harshly.

"Your really going to play the disappointment card, that would have worked if I was 15 but I'm not." Chuck Said.

"Well then I have something to say. Your a son of a bitch who got my daughter knocked up and I will never forgive you for ruining her future! And not only did you knock her up but you ran away with her! Your a sociopath in the making! I HATE YOU CHUCK BASS!" Eleanor Shouted before striking him again.

"Your not the first Waldorf to say that." Chuck Replied.

"Don't get smart ass with me!" Eleanor Said.

"Alright everyone calm down." Said Lily holding Eleanor back from beating up Chuck.

"Now it's my turn. Chuck you have lost all privileges you had before, all of them! You will be staying in the Vander-Bass household for I don't know how long but an awful long time! You will be under 24 hour supervision! And Blair Waldorf and the baby will be far out do your reach, forever!" Lily bl raised her voice.

"Not Blair and the baby! Anything but that Please Lily!" Chuck begged. The word forever rang in Chucks head over and over again.

"That's the consequences Chuck Bartholomew Bass!" Lily argued.

"But Lily you don't understand I love them!" Chuck argued back getting quite upset.

"If you loved them at all you wouldn't have ran away!"l Lily said. That really hit Chuck hard. He looked out the window and leaned his head against the it. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he held them back, only just, Chuck Bass doesn't cry.. but this once he shed a tear that rolled down his cheek and then his neck. "Now I have to make some calls."

(Back in NYC)

Serena picked up her phone from next to her, it was her Mother calling her she picked immediately. "Hi Serena!" Lily Said. "Did you find them?" Serena Asked eagerly.

"Well we got a hold of Chuck but Chuck got Blair away before we could get her, we are coming back home while the police and FBI look for Blair." Lily Said.

"Oh thank god." Serena Said. She was half gald that Blair away because the consequences would have been dire if Lily and Eleanor had got her.

"Can I speak to Chuck?" Serena Asked.

"Let me ask him." Lily Said.

"Serena would like to speak to you Chuck." Lily Said to Chuck who was still looking out the window.

"Sure, pass the phone." Chuck Replied.

"Hey Serena.." Chuck said sounding dull and upset.

"Omg Chuck I never thought I would be gald to hear your voice. Is Blair okay?" Serena Said in relief.

"She's perfect, I just wish I was with her." Chuck Said looking down.

"I'm sure she'll be ok but I would rather you were with her." Serena admitted.

"Well I better go I probably only have limited amount of time on my prison phone." Chuck joked.

"Yeah..oh someone here they just came in the elevator." Serena Said getting off of her bed and looking outside of her door only to see Bart Bass back from his business trip. "Hey Bart.." Serena Said. Chuck felt his stomach clench so he immediately hung up on the phone.

"What happened Chuck you look like you just seen a ghost." Lily Asked looking at Chucks face which all the blood had drained out of it.

"Barts Back.." Chuck said sitting back.

"Well I was gonna phone him next anyways." Lily said taking her phone from Chuck.

"No Lily please!" Chuck begged.

"It has to be done Charles." Lily Said putting the number in.

"Hello Bart Bass here." Bart Said.

"Hi honey are you home yet?" Lily asked.

"I just came in the door this moment in time I was just greeting Serena." Bart Said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Lily announced.

"Give me the good news first." Bart Asked.

"We have got Chuck." Lily Said.

"Oh thank god. How are they?" Bart Asked.

"Well there's the bad news we only have Chuck we got Blair away from us just in time." Lily Said looking Chuck.

"Give me Chuck on the phone." Bart Demanded with a mad voice. Lily held out the phone to Chuck, Chuck reluctantly took the phone.

"Hey Bart.." Chuck Said mumbly.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass! Your a disappointment to the Bass name! You get a girl pregnant and you run away with her instead of facing the consequences! This isn't a game Charles! Your acting like a little boy when your supposed to be a man! Now what do you have to say for your self!" Bart yelled. Chuck opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well!" Bart repeated.

"I..I.." Chuck strutted not knowing what to say.

"Tell me what has Lily punishes you with!" Bart Said.

"I..I have to be under 24 hour supervision, I have lost all privileges, I am almost never aloud to leave the house." Chuck struggled to say.

"Uh Huh what else?"

"And..and.. I am almost never aloud too see Blair or the baby again.." Chuck said choking, holding back the tears.

"I think that would never again." Bart corrected. "Now please give the phone back to Lily Charles." Bart Demanded.

Chuck handed Lily the phone again. Eleanor was on her phone telling Blair's Dad what had happened. Chuck looked out the window again. This was going to be a long drive he thought.

(Back with Blair)

Blair sat in the back seat of that taxi, crying. She was wall alone now. No Chuck. No company. No safety. She sat there holding the jacket that Chuck had left. She held it tight as she knew it was the only thing that she had left of Chucks with her.

"Are Okay?" The taxi driver asked softly.

Blair wiped her eyes. "I usually deny it but I'm not okay.." Blair cried.

"Would you like me to take you to the nearest hotel?" The driver kindly asked.

"No. I mean no thank you please just keep driving take me as far as your boundary is." Blair requested. She knew she had to keep on the move, it was what Chuck would've done. She put the big jacket on and snuggled up in it and she cried herself to sleep in the back on that taxi.

"Excuse me Ms but this is the hotel nearest to my boundary." The driver said waking Blair up.

"Oh yes thank you." Blair said picking up the bags and paying the meter, which was a lot but she expected that after the long drive. She looked at her watch as she got out of the cab, 9:03, she should book into this hotel for the night, but this was the last night she would stay in a hotel. She would be on the buses none stop from now on. She got a room in the hotel and stayed the night. She barely got any sleep thinking about Chuck and how much she missed him. She lay the Jacket next to her in bed reminding her of him. She got up early the next morning and headed straight for the bus.

(Back with Chuck, Lily and Eleanor)

After driving all night they made for the airport in the morning. Chuck was resentful to go any farther away from Blair but he was forced too. Once they were in the airport they sat down on a bench and waited for Lily to come back with their boarding passes. It was a little awkward just Chuck and Eleanor sitting there.

Lily walked over to the two and sighed.

"They have no more first class tickets left so we are travelling second class." Lily said sitting down.

"Ugh, just our luck." Eleanor complained.

"Second class can't be too bad." Chuck commented

"Well you would be used to it after slumming it with Blair for the last week." Eleanor Said slightly raising her voice.

"I'm sorry that you were the reason we had to run away knowing you guys would make us get an abortion." Chuck argued back.

"Oh come on guys not in the airport!" Lily said separating the two before a cat fight started. Chuck and Eleanor sat back down with Lily between them. They gave eachother glances.

(Back in NYC)

Bart has insisted that Eric and Serena stayed off school until Chuck and Balir returned after Dan told Bart what had happened at school with Serena. Dan felt it was the right thing to do but Serena got mad at him for telling him which she felt bad about and only wanted to apologise for But Dan wouldn't take her calls. There was a knock on Serenas bedroom door.

"Come in." Serena Said sitting up at the end of her bed. Bart Bass walked in.

"I was wondering if me, you and Eric wanted to go out for lunch?" He asked standing in Serena doorway.

"Yeah sure, I'll go grab Eric." Serena said jumping off her bed and heading downstairs. They all piled into the limo and headed to a new restaurant called "_The Montó" _They grabbed a table and sat down. The waitress poured water into their glasses.

"So, how's school been?" Bart Asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine, I guess." Serena Said picking up her glass and takin a sip.

"Yeah, it's just been the usual." Eric Replied.

"I understand that you got an A on your last report card Eric." Bart Said.

"Ah Yes, Not much to brag about though." Eric Said modestly.

"And a C on your Serena..." Bart Said with a little less enthusiasm.

"I was very distracted last trimester but I have my focus on my school work this trimester." Serena Said.

"I see.." Bart said unsure.

"How was your business trip to Japan?" Eric Asked.

"It went well, very productive." Bart Replied.

"Did you have anytime to see some of the landmarks?" Serena Asked contributing to the conversation.

"No, I'm not really one for sight seeing." Bart Said taking a sip of water.

The waitress came and took their orders and they ate the most amazing lunch, they would definitely come back to this restaurant. It was a pretty silent lunch not many words were exchanged between any of them. Once they finished they hoped back into the limousine and headed back home. Eric and Serena sat on the sofa, rather board. Bart went into his office to take some calls and do some work.

"So.. that was a good lunch." Eric Said awkwardly.

"The food was, not so much the conversation." Serena Said.

"Was there even a conversation." Eric questioned making Serena giggle.

"I guess Barts not exactly one to bond with family members he doesn't know or is related to by blood." Serena Said.

"I'm sure Mom and Chuck will be home soon." Eric Said lying down on Serenas lap while she played with his hair. "_Yeah, they will be home soon." _Serena thought.

So what did you guys think? Trust me this isn't even the start of the story I have barley begun. Next chapter will be up soon I promise! Please leave a review!

XOXO, Amanda


	4. Missing Chapter 4

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story! I have no idea how long this will go on for but it's not even started yet.

It was dark outside. Blair disembarked the bus. It had been 2 weeks since she had last seen Chuck. She was scared and alone all she wanted was Chuck by her side. She put on Chucks jacket and walked down to the bus shelter. She was low on sleep, she had barley slept for the past 2 weeks after being on and off buses constantly not even taking a night off. Blair looked at the time table and to her disappointment the next bus wasn't coming for another hour. Blair sighed and sat down at the bus stop. She decided she wasn't going to sit around for an hour, maybe she would find a 24 hour café or restaurant and sit there and wait for the next bus. Blair had just been taking bus after bus she wasn't even sure what state she was In anymore. Blair walked down the street. She felt the cold crisp air in her face this made her reminded her many bus trips where the bus was so hot she almost passed out. Blair shivered in cold street hoping to find a café soon. As Blair walked past an alleyway she could've sworn she saw something move in the deep dark but she dismissed it and blamed it on her lack of sleep. She only walked a few more steps before someone walked up behind her and covered her mouth with their hand. Blair tried to scream with all her might but it was muffled by the persons hand. The anonymous figure turned Blair around and shoved her down onto the sidewalk. The figure staggered above Blair. The muscular body continued to kick Blair on the ground and punch her face. Blair was crying and screaming trying to get away but the dark figure kept dragging her back. Blair eventually stopped fighting it, she felt pain, she felt weakness. The dark body kicked her one last time and left her there in the cold empty street to bleed. Blair saw her blood on the sidewalk and on herself. She lay there for a minute or two thinking this was it she was going to die here, she was going to die never seeing Chuck again. Blair almost drifted off when she heard a voice.

"Miss! Miss are you okay!" A male voiced asked making Blair open her eyes and waking up again. The man took out his phone and phoned for an ambulance. Once he hung up he looked at Blair.

"Tell me what is your name?" The man asked picking up Blair's head and laying it in his lap.

"B..Blair.." Blair said faintly not sure if she was hallucinating or if this real miracle.

"Okay Blair listen here, you are bleeding a lot and I need you too.." He Said before being cut off by Blair.

"M..m..my baby.." Blair said laying her hand on her stomach.

"Your pregnant, that's just one more reason to stay awake for me, okay?" The man Said. Blair could make out a face now her vision was less blurry.

"Tell me about your family, tell me about your life." The man asked keeping Blair distracted and awake.

"M..my b..boyfriend, Chuck..B..Bass." Blair said because he was the only thing on her mind besides the baby.

"Tell me what is Chuck like." The man asked.

"He..he's perfect.." Blair Replied.

"And tell me about your life, what is it like?" The man asked.

"..I..I wake up.. and Dorota gives me breakfast in bed.. I shower and go to school.. I see my..best friend.. Serena there." Blair said trying her best not to drift off.

"Oh wow sounds good. What is your last name?" The voice asked.

"Waldorf.." Blair said slowly closing her eyes.

"No no, stay with me Blair! Tell me more about Chuck and Serena!" The man said taping Blair's face to wake her up.

"C..Chuck Bass.. and Serena..V..Vanderwoodsen." Blair said beginning to feel tears well up in her eyes not just a because of the pain she was in but because she missed NYC.

"Is Chuck the Father is your baby?" The man asked. Blair could make out more of his face, he had fluffy hair, dirty blonde.

"Y..yeah and I couldn't ask..for anyone better." Blair said coughing.

In the distance she could hear the sirens from the ambulance. The man reached into her jacket pocket and took out her phone.

"I'm gonna take your phone so I can call Chuck or Serena and the ambulance crew will get you to hospital." The man said as the ambulance pulled up.

"P..please..stay..with me.." Blair said coughing again.

"I will be right here don't worry."

The ambulance crew took Blair into the ambulance and treated the injuries they could treat they made there way to the hospital. The man was in the back with Blair. He had told them she was pregnant.

"W..what's your na..name?" Blair asked.

"Jake Fletcher." He Said. He looked through her phone and found the number for Chuck. He rang the number.

"Hello?" Chuck Asked because he had not looked at the number ringing him

"Hello? Is this Chuck Bass?" Jake Asked.

"Yeah it is." He Replied.

"Okay I don't want you to panic but this is Blair Waldorfs phone." Jake said calmly.

"Wait? Wheres Blair?" Chuck asked frantically.

"I found her on the street covered in blood and almost knocked out I managed to keep her awake and called an ambulance she is in real bad shape though." Jake reported.

"WHAT?! Oh my god... NO! Can I talk to Blair!" Chuck said panicked.

"Yeah here." Jake presses the phone to Blair's ear.

"C..Chuck.." Blair said faintly.

"Blair are you okay! Where are you I'm coming right now!" Chuck said running out of his room.

"I..I don't ..know.." Blair said.

"Does the man know?" Chuck Asked.

"We are in Nashville heading for the St.William Hospital." Jake Said.

"Okay I'm coming right now!" Chuck said hanging up and running into Serenas room.

"There's a thing called knocking." Serena complained.

"I know where Blair is and she's in trouble we have to go the Bass jet is ready to go, don't tell Lily or Bart." Chuck said running out of her room and going to the elevator followed by Serena. They got to the runway and boarded the Bass plane. They would be in Nashville in 2 hours.

Blair laid in the hospital bed with Jake by her side. She didn't remember falling asleep in the hospital, she must have fallen asleep in the ambulance. Her attention immediately went to her bumb she put her hand on the small bumb and rubbed it.

"Is.. Is my baby okay?" Blair asked. She felt a lot stronger than she did before. Jakes head popped up.

"The baby is perfect the doctors say." Jake Said putting Blair's mind to rest.

"Chuck... Is Chuck here?" Blair asked frantically.

"No not yet but he shouldn't be long, where do you live?" Jake Asked.

"New York, So does Chuck and Serena." Blair Replied.

"What brought you to Nashville?" Jake Asked curiously.

"Well, me and Chuck ran away when we found out I was pregnant because we knew our parents would make us get an abortion. Chuck got caught but he managed to get me away in time before they could get to me. I couldn't call Chuck of the risk of them looking through Chucks phone and finding out my location." Blair said realising she didn't have his jacket with her.

"Wow, that's quite the sacrifice he made for you." Jake Said.

"Where's my jacket?" Blair asked a little panicked.

"I think it's being washed, blood stains though." Jake Said.

"It's just a special jacket to me." Blair said.

"I see.." Jake Said.

"What's your family like?" Blair asked curiously.

"I have a wife and a son who turns 2 in a few weeks and another on the way." Jake said smiling.

"Aww, whats his name?" Blair asked.

"Tyler, he's full of energy and never wants to stop." Jake chuckles.

"He sounds like a handful." Blair joked.

"Yeah he can be at times but he makes everything worthwhile, you'll understand when you have your own mini you running around." Jake laughed.

Blair put her hand on her very small bumb. She fell asleep again. She dreamt of Chuck and their baby, it was a repetitive dream that she loved to have. Blair woke up with someone walking in the door.

"Blair?" The voice said. Blair's recognised the voice immediately, it was none other than Chuck Bass. Blair opened her eyes and saw him, her heart burst when she saw him.

"Chuck!" Blair said with tears streaming down her face. Chuck ran towards her and gave her a tight hug and giving her kisses all over he began to cry too. Blair looked behind him and saw Serena standing there too.

"Serena!" Blair said loudly. Embracing her in the big hug too. They all sat there and cried for a bit just gald to hold eachother again. Once they all dried up they brought their attention to Jake.

"Sorry, this is Jake he saved me on the street if he hadn't of found me I could've.." Blair chocked at the thought of the word. Chuck walked up to him and hugged him which is not a normal Chuck Bass thing.

"Thank you so much!" Chuck Said.

"We can't thank you enough." Serena said shaking his hand.

"It was what any normal human would have done." Jake said modestly.

"I'm sure Blair has already told you the situation." Chuck Asked Jake.

"Yeah.. sounds serious." Jake Replied. Chuck turned to Blair.

"Our parents Don't know we are here but even still we are not running away again not if I'm putting you in this kind of danger." Chuck Said.

"What? No I'm fine in a few days I'll be fine and we can get on the go again, it's the perfect opportunity!" Blair said.

"No Blair." Chuck told her straight, Blair got the message and stop bugging him about it.

"I can phone my Mom and Bart then." Serena Asked.

"Yeah go on.." Chuck Said. Serena left the room to go make the call.

"So what did Lily and Bart punish you with?" Blair asked taking a hold of Chucks hand.

"They said I have to be under 24 hour supervision all the time but the guards are pretty sloppy and I can often slip in and out of the apartment but that might be different when you come back, I also lost all my privileges and.. my rights to see you or the baby ever again.." Chuck choked in the middle of his sentence.

"What? No! That's ridiculous!" Blair said sounding quite upset. Chuck gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." Chuck assured her.

"What about our parents wanting an abortion, I don't know how long along you have to be to not get an abortion." Blair said worried.

"I won't let them touch you Blair." Chuck assures her. They had a nice long hug before Serena walked back in the room.

"My Mom and Bart were furious but they are on their way." Serena reported.

"Well then I think I should be on my way." Jake Said standing up from his seat.

"No please, at least let me get your number." Chuck Asked.

"Sure, I have a wife and Child to get back too though." Jake Said handing Chuck his phone. Chuck put his number into his phone.

"I would just like to Thank you again, please if you ever need a favour just call." Chuck Said before Jake left the room.

"He's a good man." Serena said sitting down beside Chuck next to Blair's bed. Serena looked at Blair cuts and bruises, they were bad.

"So, do you know who did this to you Blair?" Serena Asked.

"N.no.. they were wearing all black but that's all I can remember." Blair stuttered.

"Well if I ever catch the bastard I will.." Chuck Said being cut off by Blair.

"I managed to stab him in the leg with my heel but he was to quick and pushed me down quickly." Blair said.

"Well your heels are quite tall so you would have gotten a good deep hole in him he's bound to come here for medical help." Serena Said. Blair looked at the cuts and bruises, some of them would scar.

"How long until Bart and Lily come?" Chuck Asked.

"I would imagine 2 hours like us." Serena Replied. It wasn't until now Chuck remembered about the baby.

"Is the baby okay?" Chuck asked frantically.

"The doctors said it is perfectly fine and safe inside of me." Blair said rubbing her stomach. Chuck put his hand on her hand and held it tight. At that moment the doctor walked in.

"Hello Blair, who's this here family members?" The doctor asked.

"This is Chuck Bass my boyfriend and my best friend Serena but I consider her family." Blair said looking at the two of them. Chuck felt weird hearing the words from Blair's mouth but he liked the title boyfriend.

"I'm just here to give you a routine check up, eyes, ears and brain all that." The doctor said. The doctor looked in her ears and shined a light in her eyes he asked her a few questions such as what day it was and all that.

"I think you will be out of here in a weeks time, your injuries are pretty serious and will need to be bandages and monitored. The doctor left the room.

"A weeks a little longer then I was expecting." Chuck Said sitting back in his chair. They talked for a while before Blair drifted alseep again but it wasn't her regular dream it was bad, a nightmare. She was being beat up again by the man but this time she could see a bit of his face, he had black hair and green or blue eyes a jagged jaw line before she could get another look at him Blair woke up.

"Chuck!" She screamed waking Chucks nd Serena up. Chuck quickly jamp up and hugged Blair.

"What is it baby?" Chuck Asked worried.

"I had a bad dream, I was being beat up again.. but this time I could see part of his face." Blair said.

"Tell me what did he look like?" Chuck Asked desperately.

"He had black hair green..or maybe blue eyes and a jagged jaw line." Blair Replied.

"Good, I will tell this to the police." Chuck Said sitting back down. Blair looked up at the clock. 6:20am, it suddenly Lily and Bart would be walking through that door any second.

"Chuck, Serena.." Blair said.

"Yeah." Serena Replied.

"Bart and Lily will be walking in here any second." Blair said scared.

"Don't worry It'll be fine." Serena Said. Chuck walked over and took a seat next to Blair's bed and held her hand. They sat a minute in silence and only a few seconds later Bart, Lily and Eleanor walked in.

"Mom?" Blair said shocked.

"Get your dirty hands off my daughter you Bass-tard!" Eleanor screamed as she walked in, Chuck stood away and let their parents in.

"Charles Bass!" Bart Shouted. Chuck looked down.

"Serena I can't believe you didn't tell us you were here!" Lily Shouted aswell. The room was very tense.

"Blair, I have never been so disappointed! Your academic career has gone out the window! Yale, gone! A career, gone! All because you decided to be a slut instead and hook up with Chuck Bass-tard!" Eleanor said raising her hand, Chuck realised she was about to strike her and ran over to Blair and before she could strike Blair Chuck grabbed Eleanor's wrist preventing her from striking her. Eleanor looked at Chuck disgusted.

"Don't you dare hurt her.." Chuck said quietly in a deep voice. Blair sat there with a tear on her cheek she was grateful Chuck had saved her.

"Charles, step away from Blair. You will not be seeing her again." Bart commanded.

"No." Chuck said confidently. Bart got an angry expression on his face.

"Charles, Get away!" He Shouted walking over and taking a hold of Chucks shoulder. Chuck wiped his hand off.

"I'm not a child Father, you can't drag me out of here while I throw a tantrum." Chuck Said fiercely.

"I thought it might be this way." Bart Said before throwing a swing at Chuck, knocking him out. Everyone gasped, even Lily. Blair got out of her bed to see if he was okay.

"Blair stay away from him!" Eleanor Said, Blair got back into her bed. Bart dragged Chuck outside with help of the staff and got him in the limo to wait for Lily and him. Serena stood there with her mouth open. Bart walked back into Blair's room.

"What the fucking hell Bart? Are you crazy?" Serena Shouted at him.

"I think you should go and wait in the limo with Charles." He Said.

"Guess your not the only Bass-tard here!" Serena Shouted before slamming the door behind her. Blair laid in bed with no one to protect her.

"Mom! I hate you! I hate you Bart! I want Chuck here with me!" Blair Shouted crying even more.

"Blair he is nothing but a drunk with no responsibility!" Eleanor Shouted Back.

"Bart I think you should go to the hotel with the kids, I'll stay here." Lily Said kissing him goodbye.

"Oh Mother.. always so closed minded! Chuck is an amazing man who wants to help me with the baby!" Blair screamed.

"Oh please Blair we all know you aren't keeping it!" Eleanor Shouted. Blair felt her blood boiling, she had stopped crying. Blair grabbed the glass of water next to her bed and threw it at her Mother but she dodged it and it hit the wall behind her.

"BRING ME CHUCK!" Blair hollered. Eleanor looked at Blair, scared. Lily stepped forward.

"Don't worry Blair nobody is going to make you get an abortion, we just want you to think about your future." Lily said calmly before having to duck before the jug of water came flying at her and hit the wall.

"Okay, Im going to take that as a no but that's okay nobody's going to make you get an abortion." Lily Said. Eleanor left the room.

"Can I have Chuck?" Blair said crying again. Lily felt sorry for her, she couldnt have imagined having her children with out William by her side.

"Maybe in an hour, let's clean this glass up and maybe even get something to eat." Lily Said beginning to pick up the glass.

"I'm sorry, for throwing the jug at you Lily." Blair apologised.

"It's okay, your just hormonal probably." Lily Said putting the glass in the bin.

"I suppose that's just what happens when they take Chuck away from me." Blair said with a smirk. Lily stood up from cleaning up the glass.

"I'll go grab you some food." Lily Said leaving the room. Blair sat and thought for awhile.

Hey guys! I felt this chapter was long compared to my other ones. It's actually the only chapter I'm kind of proud of so far, I did take more time on it this time. Blair's outburst when they took Chuck away was a scene that I felt I put no thought into but it turns out okay. Tbh I'm making this story up as I go like at the start I never imagined this would happen so it's just as surprising for you as it is for me. It might be a while for the next chapter too come out so please be patient!! Anyways that's all for now.

XOXO Amanda x


	5. Missing Chapter 5

What's up guys! I'm feeling hyped for this Chapter and I'm going to try make it beat the last one which will be hard. Remember to review it would really help with my writing! I'll just be carrying on from where I left off.

Lily returned to the hospital room with a fresh salad for Blair. Blair ate it up as she had not eaten in a long time. After she had finished she asked Lily if Chuck could come back.

"I will have to call Bart but I'm sure he'll come round." Lily said smiling at Blair.

"Thanks Lily, you have been more of a Mother to me then my Mother at this time." Blair said complimenting her.

"Thank you Blair but you should talk to your Mother she is just very upset at the moment."

"I suppose I should... is she still here?" Blair asked.

"I'll go find her." Lily Said before heading out of the door. Blair was left alone in the room thinking about what was happening. She couldn't believe her Mother was going to make her get an abortion her Mother knew she would never. Lily returned with Eleanor.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I threw a glass at you but don't ever make me get an abortion." Blair said as soon as Eleanor walked in.

"I accept your apology.. and I'm sorry for saying such things I was just angry and confused." Eleanor apologised.

"And I forgive you." Blair said before throwing her arms out wanting a hug which Eleanor gave. Lily got off her phone and turned to Eleanor and Blair.

"Good news for you Blair, Bart Said Chuck could come and visit." Lily Said.

"Thank you Lily!" Blair said over the moon.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Chuck coming." Eleanor Said sitting down at the bottom of Blair's bed.

"Have an open mind Eleanor, he can be quite the gentleman when he feels like it." Lily Replied.

"I suppose so.." Eleanor Said still not totally convinced. Only around 20 minutes later Chuck entered the room with a black eye.

"Chuck!" Blair said excitedly opening her arms for a hug he came and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad Bart let me come after he gave me this shiner." Chuck Said pointing at his black eye.

"Yeah not exactly the greatest Bass moment." Blair said looking down. Chuck took a seat next to Blair's bed. A few hours later both Lily and Eleanor had left because they were sick of waiting in that room but Chuck stayed with Blair. They were both pretty bored and were both flipping through trashy magazines.

"Have you thought of names?" Chuck Asked.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"For the baby."

"Oh yeah not really, have you?" She Asked.

"Well not really.. just if it's a girl it could be Meaghan and if it's a boy Albert." Chuck Said shyly.

"Our undercover names? I like it.." Blair said giving it some thought. They sat and chat and chat until it was 4pm. The nurse came in and told Chuck he had to leave as visiting hours were over. They said their goodbyes and Chuck headed back to the hotel. The nurse gave Blair her dinner and did some check ups.

Chuck arrived at the hotel and went into his room and was greeted by Serena, she looked pissed.

"Hello Serena." Chuck Said sitting down on his bed and taking off his shoes.

"Don't worry I'm not pissed off at you I'm pissed off at the other Bass-tard." Serena Said slouching in her seat.

"I wish people would stop saying that, Bass-tard." Chuck complained.

"He punched you just to get you out of a hospital and away from Blair. We had an argument when you left to go visit Blair because he thought it was better for Blair if you stayed out of her life! Blair needs you and loves you! Bart is such a.." Chuck cut Serena off.

"Bass-tard." He finished.

"I was gonna say selfish bitch but that works too." Serena Said shrugging. Chuck stood up and walked over to his step sister.

"I won't let Bart Bass get in the way of anything don't worry, he won't be giving me another one of these." Chuck Said pointing at his black eye. Serena stood up.

"I'll be in my room, bye." She said walking towards the door.

"Bye Sis!" Chuck said knowing it would peeve her off.

"For the last time at least say Step Sis." She said loudly shutting the door behind her. Chuck laughed and poured himself a small glass of scotch. He sat down and turned on the television. There wasn't much on besides Top Gear, he didn't understand why these people would buy expensive cars just to destroy them but he didn't care much. Chuck couldn't stand being away from Blair for this long but at least her Mother would be with her. Chuck got bored of the television quickly and he had already finished his glass of scotch. He stood up and took out his cell to call Blair. The phone rang and was eventually picked up.

"Hi Chuck." Blair said happily. Chuck loved hearing her so happy saying his name.

"Hi Blair I was just calling to see if your okay?" Chuck said walking around his room aimlessly.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mom just told me that my Dad will be flying in from France and should be here in a few hours." She said excitedly, she was practically bouncing up and down in her bed.

"Wow that great news.." Chuck Said a little worried. He was happy that Blair's Father was coming but he wasn't sure how he would react since he impregnated his daughter.

"You don't sound excited." Blair worried.

"I am I really am it's just what will your Dad think that I got you pregnant?" Chuck blurted our.

"I'm sure Mom told him.. I think.." She said a little unsure if she had.

"Okay well as long as he doesn't freak out on me like every adult we know has." Chuck Replied.

"Well I should go the nurse will be coming soon to change my bandages." Blair said looking at the clock.

"Okay, love you." Chuck Said a little quiet he wasn't one to say those words very often but when he did they meant it. Blair hung up and Chuck put his cell back in his pocket. He was once again left with nothing but boringness. He had 2 options go socialise with his step sister or socialise with his parents which was out of the question as tensions were high between the two of them. He decided to go downstairs to the bar and get drunk instead.

After a few drinks Chuck decided it was best to go up to his room because he didn't feel like getting drunk to the point where he could barley walk. Once he got into the room he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep with his suit still on.

Chuck was woken up by Serena the next morning. She was shaking him to wake up.

"How did you get in my room without a key?" Chuck asked rubbing his eyes.

"That's not important, come on we have to go to the hospital, Blair's Dad has arrived." Serena Said as he sat up. She straightened his tie and sorted out his hair a bit.

"Hey don't touch the quiff!" Chuck Said swatting away her hands.

"Come on." Serena Said walking towards the door followed by Chuck.

Serena, Chuck, Bart And Lily were all in a limo which was a bit awkward for the ride there but once they arrived they made their way to Blair's room.

"Bart, Lily, Serena and Chuck so good to see you all!" Harold exclaimed giving out handshakes and hugs.

"Aren't you so excited?" Lily said confusing Harold. Eleanor was signaling Lily to stop talking but Lily didn't pay attention.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being a Grandfather Of course!" Lily Said a little confused too. Eleanor cringed.

"I don't think I was aware of this." Harold Said looking at Blair and Eleanor.

"You didn't tell him Mom?" Blair said shocked.

"I was going to tell him myself because I knew he wouldn't react well to it." Eleanor said stressed out. Harold was silent for a second.

"...Who's the Father.." He asked with anger in his voice. Chuck felt a big lump in his throat. Nobody spoke for a moment until Bart piped up.

"..Charles is.." Bart Said a little scared. Chuck gulped. Harold turned to Chuck. Serena stood out of the way of Chuck.

"You little!" Harold Said walking towards Chuck and pushing him. Chuck pushed Harold back in defence Harold Replied by punching him in the face. Chuck did the same and ten Harold punched him in the gut.

"Guys stop!" Blair Shouted. Bart held Harold back before he could take another swing at Chuck and Serena held Chuck back before he could.

"You son of a bitch! You ruined my daughters life! Your a Bass-tard!" He Shouted.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Bart said shaking his head.

"Well you don't have to bloody attack me!" Chuck Shouted Back.

"Your such a fucking disgrace!" Harold Shouted being held back by Bart.

"Will you two just stop it! Your the two most important men in my life and your going to have to get along so just suck it up!" Blair said. Bart let go of Harold and Serena let go of Chuck. They gave each other glances while Chuck fixed his hair.

"Blair? Are you keeping it..?" Harold asked resentfully walking towards the hospital bed.

"Of course! I'm not some monster who would kill a child!" She Shouted she didn't mean to be mad at her Father she was probably just hormonal. Harold felt a little shocked a Blair's our burst.

"So..you plan to raise it?" He asked a little awkward.

"Yes as mine AND Chucks." Blair said glancing everyone in the room who seemed to think Chuck couldn't raise a child, she knew he had it in him. Everyone put their heads down to the ground feeling a little ashamed thinking that Blair would do this without Chuck.

Harold laughed a bit. "Chuck? A Dad? Hahaha! That boy couldn't keep a hamster alive never mind a human being!" Harold snapped.

"Hey!" Chuck Said offended. To be honest Chuck didn't think he had it in him to raise a child but Blair believed in him maybe his maternal instincts would kick in when the baby was born.

"He's not wrong you know, Chuck." Bart Said giving Chuck the "Don't fight me on this" look.

"Me and Blair are perfectly capable of raising this child." Chuck Replied spinning around to face Bart.

"Yes Blair Maybe But you, son, you just wouldn't be able to cope." Bart Said with an emotionless face.

"Blair will just probably compensate for Chucks slack." Harold added also turning to face Chuck. Harold was taller than Chuck but he didn't let him intimidate him.

"You guys don't know me Your all to busy working and doing your jobs to even know what I'm like, I only consider Bart my Father because he is genetically related to me, he was never around to raise me so I'm bound to do a better job then not raising the child at all." The room went quiet, Bart was angry but ashamed.

"It was good seeing you Harold me, Lily and Serena will be heading back to the hotel." Bart announced walking towards the door and swinging it open, he turned and nodded his head to Eleanor and Harold before closing the door behind him.

"I think that's our queue to leave, Serena." Lily Said picking up her handbag.

"Mom I would rather.."

"I Said Come on Serena." Lily said cutting her off. The two blondes walked out of the door and followed Bart to the limo.

The hospital room went very quiet with only Blair, Chuck, Eleanor and Harold there. Harold was sitting next to Blair holding her hand and Eleanor day at the other said whiel Chuck sat a bit farther away.

"Chucks right you know, you guys are always judging Chuck by his cover, you don't spend enough time with him to know his pages." Blair said breaking the silence. Harold sat up in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should give Chuck a chance, spend more time with him." Eleanor said crossing her legs over. Harold stayed quite, he didn't want to upset Blair by saying he didn't want to spend time with Chuck, which he didn't.

"I think Chuck is very maternal, you just need to spend a lot of time with him, like me." Blair said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Despite being in a hospital bed all the time she still managed to keep her beauty care up to its standards. Her hair was as glossy and shiny as ever, maybe it was the pregnancy glow.

"Perhaps brunch, Harold?" Eleanor said placing her hands on her lap. Harold looked around the room and at the roof.

"Dad." Blair said wanting an answer. There was no way out of this for him.

"Y..yes.. I'm sure that would be ..l.lovley." He lied. The last thing Harold wanted to do was spend time with Chuck Bass, Chuck wasn't to fond of the idea either.

"Well looking at the time we should go now if we want brunch." Eleanor Said picking up her handbag and standing up followed by Chuck and Harold.

"We will see you in an hour or so, bye honey." Eleanor said giving Blair a kiss on her forehead. Chuck didn't feel it was a good time to kiss her goodbye so he just gave a little awkward wave and walked out of the room following Harold and Eleanor.

Blair was left alone in the hospital room she was bored out of her mind. She has basically read all of the magazines in the hospital and there wasn't any more reading material worth Blair Waldorfs time. The nurse walked in, at this point even the nurse visit was exciting.

"Hi Blair, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Good, the morning sickness seems to of cleared off." Blair Replied.

"Now I'm going to take off your bandages and take a look at your wounds." The nurse said beginning to take the bandage off of Blair's right leg.

"Looks like it healing up well." The nurse repeated for her other leg and arms.

"I would think you could be going home tomorrow if things keep going like this." The nurse said re-bandaging her left arm. Blair's face lit up. She was finally going home after almost a month away from the big city. The nurse gave her her medication to take.

"The police haven't gotten any further with the case. The description you gave them has helped though." The nurse said picking up some magazines and setting them to the side.

"Oh.. Well I'm glad that the description could help a bit." Blair said not letting that get in the way that she could go home tomorrow. Blair thanked the nurse before she left. Blair was once again left again, bored. She eventually fell asleep but only about an hour later she was awoken to the sound of.. laughter? Her parents and Chuck walked in laughing.

"Oh Blair it was such a good idea going for this brunch, Chuck is such a gentleman and is particularly funny." Eleanore commented setting her handbag down.

"Yeah, this kid isn't to bad after all." Harold Said wrapping his arm around Chucks shoulders. Chuck smiled, he decided he was going to make a good impression at that brunch and he did that very thing. Blair was so glad that Chuck and her parents were finally getting along but she couldn't help but feel a little sad she missed out on such a great morning.

"Blair you never told me that your Father was a fan of scarfs." Chuck Said sitting down in a seat.

"I suppose it never really came up in a conversation?" Blair said a little confused. Had Chuck and her parents got along _that _well.

"Anyways, Thank you for the amazing brunch Eleanor and Harold But I should really be going back to the hotel and make amends with my own parents." Chuck Said standing up again.

"No Chuck, Thank _you _for the amazing brunch." Harold Said standing up and giving him a handshake. Chuck nodded his head and heading out the door, he had barley exchanged any words with Blair while he was in the room he was so happy to be getting along with Harold and Eleanor.

Chuck nervously knocked on Bart and Lily's hotel room door. The door opened quickly, he was greeted by Lily.

"Hello Chuck, What is the pleasure of this visit." Lily said sarcastically. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to make amends with you and Bart." He said.

"Well I accept your apology but Bart might not be so easy to win over." She said inviting him into the room.

"Chuck, I see you have come to pay me a visit." Bart Said turning around from reading his newspaper.

"I'm here to apologise for disrespecting you and not following your instructions." Chuck Said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I should be the one apologising for punching you in the face I over reacted Im sorry." Bart Said before holding out his hand for a handshake. They shook a hands gave eachother a smile.

Maybe Chuck Bass isn't a Bad Bass after all...

Heyy... I feel like I haven't written in ages. I just quickly finished off this chapter to get it up so my followers don't give up on this story on only the 5th chapter haha. Sorry school has been getting in the way but I will try harder I promise. I will be posting a chapter every week or two but I can't make miracles happen.

Xoxo Amanda


	6. Missing Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm here to give you another chapter of Missing. I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about so I'll be making this up as I go. I might make these chapters shorter as they are very long and dragged out. Hope you enjoy and please remember to leave a review it would really help with my writing!

Blair packed her bags enthusiastically. Today was the day she got to return home to New York. She had been stuck in that hospital forever and she was finally free. Her bad cuts and bruises had mostly gone and or are healing. She still had a few bandages and plasters but that was all. With all that spare time lying around Blair could make up a pretty good image of the man who assaulted her. They had given the description to the police. Blair zipped her bag up and swung it onto her shoulder. When she walked out of the room Chuck, Serena, Lily, Bart, Eleanor and Harold were waiting for her outside. Chuck took one of Blair's bags and gave her a smile.

"Come on we will have to be going to head home." Bart Said standing up and straightening his tie. The group of New Yorkers walked out of the hospital they stood outside as one by one they got into the limo. Blair was looking around as they were putting her bags into the boot. She saw a man wearing shorts with a bandage, that had been bled through, around his shin. Blair got a good look at the man face. Her stomach clenched. Her gut knew it was the man, the one who assaulted her. She frantically taps Chuck in the shoulder panicked.

"Chuck that's..That's the man!" Blair said loudly pointing to the man. A wave of anger and fury and over Chuck. Chuck walked, almost running over to the man followed by Bart and Harold.

"Hey!" Chuck Shouted at the man. The man realised what was going on and made a mad dash for it but he was not quick enough before Chuck caught him shoved him in the ground punching him. Bart and Harold helped.

"Don't you dare hurt another young women like that." Chuck said taking a hold of the mans collar and then dropping it. Harold had already Called the police they were on their way. The man looked terrified. Blair walked over to the man.

"Blair you don't have to come see him." Chuck Said turning to her still keeping the man on the ground. Blair gave Chuck a devious smile before turning and looking at the man. Blair walked around and stood in between the mans legs before kicking him right where it hurts, in heels. The man let out a howl. Chuck, Bart and Harold felt his pain. The police arrived and arrested the man. The limo ride to the airport was a quiet one. No one had spoken a word, they were still a little shocked Blair had done what she had done as it was not very lady like. They boarded the Bass Jet and set off.

Serena was glad to be going home. Eric has been home alone this whole time because Lily didn't want him to come. She had been phoning him keeping him filled in. Serena dozed off with her mouth open so drool had gone down her shirt.

Blair was feeling her feet, they were sore and swollen. She kicked off her high heels and laid on her back placing her head on Chucks lap. Chuck played with Blair's hair. He loved her hair it was so silky and soft, much like his own. Bart, Elenor, Lily and Harold were having a conversation about business and boring stuff. It wasn't long until the plane had landed, they were home.

Once Blair stepped off the jet she took a big breath in and a big one out, the familiar smell of NYC filled her nose. Harold, Eleanor, Blair and Chuck as an acception headed to the Wadorf apartment. Once they returned home Blair immediately went to her bedroom and began to unpack. Chuck walked in and wrapped his hands around her waist resting his hands in her stomach. He moved her hair from her shoulder revealing her neck. He started kissing her neck. Blair loved it when he did that but she stopped him before her parents caught him.

"What?" Chuck Asked as Blair moves his face from her neck.

"You know what. We had that deal with our parents, no funny business your only aloud here because of the baby." Blair said wrapping her hands around his waist. Chuck made a pouty face like a child making Blair laugh.

"Now come on don't throw a tantrum." Blair said giving him a peck on the lips before turning around. "I have to finish unpacking."

"Aww, can't we do that later.." Chuck said walking round and sitting on the bed.

"I am tired. Maybe I'll get Dorota to finish this." Blair said throwing down one of her shirts and crawling up into bed and cuddling with Chuck. Chuck moved and put the duvet over her while he was not in the duvet. She lay on her side while Chuck laid next to her with his hand on her waist. They both dozed off after the weeks of never having a second to rest together. Dorota walked in to tell Blair that dinner was ready and Chuck had to leave but then she saw the couple sleeping peacefully she decided not to wake them because they looked so tired. Dorota walked downstairs into the dining room.

"Ms.Blair says she is to tired for dinner and will eat later." Dorota Said picking up the spare plate and cutlery.

"Oh.. I'll go check on her and see if she is feeling okay." Harold said concerned standing up but Dorota stood in his way.

"Uh..uh.. Ms.Blair said she wants no disturbance and she is feeling okay." Dorota said lying trying to keep Harold downstairs.

"Nonsense I shall head up there myself." He Said moving Dorota out of the way. Dorota set down the plate and followed Harold up stairs.

"But Harold.." Dorota Said before being cut off.

"It's okay Dorora you go down and carry on with your job." Harold insisted putting his hand on the door handle and opening it. Blair and Chuck awoken to the noise of the door opening. The smile was stepped off of Harold's face and was replaced by an angry expression.

"What do you think your doing? We had an agreement Bass!" Chuck opened his mouth before being spoken over.

"You know what? Just go, leave!" Harold Said raising his voice and pointing his finger at the door. Chuck stood up looking at Blair and leaving the room.

"What was that for Dad?!" Blair said upset.

"We has an agreement, Chuck was only aloud around for the baby and the pregnancy strictly no dating." Harold said crossing his arms.

"We were just napping! I was under the duvet and he wasn't! I would hardly call that something the couples do!" Blair said almost choking. Harold turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. Blair felt the tears roll down her face. She was so grateful to have her Dad here for her but she hated agruing with him.

Chuck arrived back at the Vander-Bass apartment.

"Ah Chuck How is Blair settling back at home?" Lily Asked who was sitting on the couch holding hands with Bart while sipping some of the best wine in NYC. Chuck stomped into his room slamming the door behind him. Lily gave Bart a look.

"Was it something I said?" Lily Asked setting down her wine and standing up.

"It's okay Lily I'll go talk to him." Bart insisted. Bart knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. He saw Chuck sitting on the end of his bed with his tie untied and top button of his shirt undone with a glass of scotch in one hand and his head in the other. Bart sat on the end of the bed with Chuck and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened Bud. Did you have a fight with Blair?" Bart Bass hadn't called him bud in 10 years it was strange to hear it again.

"No. I had a argument with Harold, well more of him shouting at me." Chuck Said turning his head slightly to Bart showing his red puffy eyes.

"Chuck I know you, you wouldn't get upset over a fight his Harold Waldorf." Bart said knowing Chuck too well. Chuck gave a big gulp.

"I..I'm scared. It only just hit me now but I'm going to be a Dad and..and Blair and I are still so young. Blair even has a bright future and because of me what ever kind of great future she had is ruined." Chuck said taking the last sip of his scotch.

"Chuck there is nothing that can prepare you for a child, I suppose I'm not one to talk but it's hard I will admit that to raise a child. No matter how immature or how old nothing can prepare you for this. The best you can do right now is be there for Blair you may not be aloud to be in anyways a couple but at least you get to support her and she will support you." Chuck had never heard his Father say such words he was always so serious and tuff love but he was being different now. Chuck gave his Father a hug, he had only hugged his Father as a young child and hadn't for years.

"Now come on spruce your self up a bit and I'll get the maids to make you something to eat, I would imagine your drinking on an empty stomach." Bart Said standing up and walking out of the room.

Blair opened her eyes, it was Monday morning which meant school. Of course Gossip Girl has been keeping everyone updated on her status so there was no hiding the elephant in the room. She got up and changed into her school uniform. It felt a little tighter than usual but she couldn't exactly make the bumb smaller as she was 3 months pregnant already. Blair had read somewhere that the baby should start kicking by now but she hadn't noticed anything yet.

Chuck had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting in his bath robe in the sitting room. Eric walked in.

"Chuck, you could at least put your school clothes on while your in the sitting room." Eric complained.

"I'm about to do that." Chuck said eating a grape from his bowl.

"So.. how do you feel going back to a school knowing everyone knows you impregnated Blair Waldorf." Eric Asked picking up an apple.

"You could at least make it sound better then the situation is and to answer your question I feel fine." Chuck Said standing up.

"Well if I were you I would be nervous and worried that I would get beat up by Nate Archibald, also get some clothes on your you'll be late to school." Eric Said picking up his school bag and leaving. Chuck had hardly even thought about Nate, now that Eric had mentioned it Chuck was pretty worried Nate would punch him, again.

The Bass limo stopped at the Waldorf building and Blair entered the Limo with Chuck.

"Are you nervous?" Chuck Asked Blair taking her hand.

"Are you kidding me? Yes I am nervous! I have to where the giant coat so I don't look fat." Blair said pouting her lips.

"Blair, everyone knows your pregnant there's no point of hiding it." Chuck said taking off Blair jacket and throwing it on the seat next to him.

"I suppose my belly is a sign of nature and nature is beauty." Blair said laying hand on it.

"Now that's the Blair Waldorf I know." Chuck Said then kissing her.

"Chuck you know we can't kiss or hug or do anything remotely romantic." Baker said pushing him away.

"Well I don't see any of our parents around, so you?" Chuck Said. Blair pulled in Chucks head for a kiss.

"I know we can't say this at our homes but I love you Chuck Bass." Blair said looking into Chucks dark eyes.

"I love you Blair Waldorf." Chuck Said giving Blair a kiss.

"We have arrived Mr.Bass." Arther, the Bass's loyal driver, said.

"Thank you." Chuck Said. He turned to Blair.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Chuck Asked making sure Blair could deal with school.

"I'll be fine there's nothing that Blair Waldorf can't work through." Blair said giving a little hair flip and then opening the limo door. Chuck and Blair watched the limo drive off then they turned around to face the school gates. Chuck put his arm around Blair's shoulders and held her tight giving her a kiss on the head. The couple walked into the school gates. Immediately they could feel everybody's eyes on them, judging them. The couple decided it would be best to go their separate ways today at school while Blair tried to take back Queen B spot. Blair approaches the MET steps. The girls glance at Blair then turn their heads away continuing their conversation.

"Hello?" Blair said waving her hand confused why they just ignored her like that.

"Oh..We didn't think you would even bother showing your face at the MET steps, after all your reputation has been tarnished by the baby bumb." Penelope snarled pointing at Blair's stomach. Blair looked down at her bumb and wished she had worn that big coat.

"I will be back girls, you have always ran back to me because I'm your only true leader." Blair said giving Penelope a look. The girls just flipped their hair and moved further up the steps after flicking a piece of yogurt at Blair's shoes. Blair walked away in defeat to find Serena as she was not at the MET steps.

Chuck walked up to his group of friends. He wouldn't exactly call them friends they were just the people who he smoked a joint with and talked about the girls they had slept with. Nate was one of those guys.

"Oh, look who showed up." Nate said with an attitude walking towards Chuck.

"Archibald.." Chuck Said Back with the same attitude.

"I didn't think you would show up because.. oh yeah you got Blair Waldorf pregnant!" Nate said with extreme amounts of sarcasm.

"She's not your girlfriend Nate. You two broke up properly the day after Victorla because Gossip Girl grassed on me." Chuck said pushing Nates chest.

"That doesn't mean you go and get my Girlfriend pregnant after we say we are on a break for what an hour!?" Nate said pushing Chuck back.

"Whoa guys break it up." Eric Said who was walking by.

"You ruined Blair's future and career! If she was with me this would have never had happened!" Nate said this time punching Chuck making him stagger back. People were starting to surround the two of them in hopes of a fight to break out. Blair saw this circle being formed and walked over curiously.

"You son of a bitch!" Chuck said punching Nate who then kicked Chuck in the leg and then punching him in the gut. Chuck then put Nate into a head lock but Nate escaped pushed Chuck back. People were beginning to chant fight, fight, fight. Blair pushes her way through the crowd of people to the front only to see Chuck and Nate fighting, like full on punching and kicking.

"Guys stop it!" Blair Shouted running into the middle of the fight and pulling Chuck back while Eric held back Nate.

"What the hell guys! You guys are acting like 5 year olds! Give it up Nate I'm Chucks now and nothing could change that!" Blair Shouted making the crowd go quite. Nate looked down at his feet. Eric let go of Nate and stood back.

"Trust me Blair a lot could change you and Chuck being together because I know Chuck Bass and he is a condescending womaniser who takes advantage of weak women, like you when we had broken up! You were confused and weak and Chuck took advantage of that!" Nate shouted pointing his finger at Chuck.

"Oh shut up Nate. Face it I'm with Chuck and I love him." Blair said giving Nate the middle finger and pulling Chuck away. The crowd broke away and went back to doing their own thing. Serena was part of the crowd and then chased after Blair and Chuck.

"Blair, Chuck!" Serena said catching up with them.

"Serena this isn't the greatest time." Blair said, she was angry at Chuck for fighting with Nate like that.

"I just wanted to tell you that the headmistress wants to see you two today. I eavesdropped on her conversation this morning." Serena Said.

"That's not good is it." Chuck Said.

"Anyways we will deal with that later, Chuck what the actual hell were you thinking! Fighting Nate? How stupid is that all your gonna get now is a black eye and an angry girlfriend!" Blair Shouted at him.

"Wait I thought you two weren't aloud to be dating just hanging out." Serena Said confused.

"We are secretly dating, I can't stand to be away from this magnificent women who I love more everyday and who I am sorry to for being childish and fighting with Nathaniel." Chuck Said wrapping his hands around Blair's waist. The bell ring. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I guess I will have to forgive you because 1. You are incredibly romantic and 2. The bell has just rung so I got to go to class." Blair said before giving Chuck a peck on the lips and then walking to class with Serena.

Blair lugged her bag into the courtyard with her lunch. The heavy bag with all her books in it was making her ankles swell even more then they were before with just the baby.

"Hey! You don't look so good are you okay Blair? Morning sickness?" Serena Asked setting down her tray and sitting next to Blair.

"No not morning sickness, I think that has passed I haven't had it in a while but it's everything else, headache, swollen ankles even a sore back." Blair said touching her back.

"Ouch. I mean at least I think the pregnancy glow is kicking in, your hair and skin are flawless." Serena Said feeling her brunette hair.

"But aren't they always." Blair boasted curling her hair around her finger. Chuck walked into the courtyard and came and sat down next to the girls.

"Are you feeling alright Blair?" Chuck Asked Casually.

"She has a sore back, swollen ankles, a headache but at least a She has the pregnancy glow." Serena Said before Blair could even open her mouth. Blair shot her a look.

"That's not good, maybe you should go home early Blair." Chuck said concerned.

"I'm fine honestly." Blair said giving Serena anothe look.

"Are you sure?" Chuck Asked.

"Positive, now go hang out with your buddies and don't worry about me." Blair said shooting him off.

"That's just the thing. Their hanging out with Nate and I'm not going near that cunt again." Chuck snarled.

"Oh, well I suppose it wouldn't be the worse thing you had to hang out with me." Blair said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose not." Chuck Said kissing her head.

"Finally the end of the day." Blair sighed once she got into the Bass limo.

"Was it that bad?" Chuck asked pulling her in so she was resting on him.

"Not really it's just horrible with all these girls judging me." Blair complained while taking her shoes off in the limo.

"Don't worry within the week they will be begging you to take back the place as Queen B." Chuck said resting his head on hers.

"I sure hope so.." Blair said doubtful.

Chuck and Blair lay in Blair's bedroom with the door open as Harold has ordered.

"And then Penelope has the nerve to say..whoa.." Blair stopped mid way trough her sentace.

"Are you Okay Blair?" Chuck Asked. Blair placed his hand on her stomach.

"I felt the baby kick." Blair said enthusiastically. Chuck felt carefully for a moment when he felt a little movement of the baby.

"Wow! Oh my god, that's our little one." Chuck smiled with his grin going from ear to ear.

"Haha, I love you Bass." Blair said.

"I love you Waldorf." Chuck Said looking at the door making sure nobody was there and then giving her a kiss.

Ughhh. I should stop making promises this chapter was again 4,00 words long when I was planning it to be just 2,000. Okay, okay I know this chapter was serious fluff but we all need some fluff in a fanfic I guess. Chuck and Blair's relationship right now is booming and stronger then ever but trust me there is still another 6 months until this baby comes so there will be some bumps along the way and not just baby ones. I have no idea what gender this baby will be or the name. I'm planning to make it something original not just Henry or Audrey which seem to be the 2 most popular names in Blair and Chuck fanfics. Sorry chapters will be coming out even slower now maybe not even once a week because school is getting busier and busier so I'm getting piles of homework (ugh.) Anyways please leave a review and please follow and like!

XOXO Amanda 3


	7. Goodbye Missing

Hey guys it's me Amanda! I'm here with some sad news. I am no longer continuing Missing. I have to much going on in my life right now to continue this fanfic. I think Missing is just another Blair and Chuck fanfic that got boring really fast. I might be starting a new FanFiction soon, a more original one. This story will stay up but I'm afraid chapter 7 will never come out.

Sorry guys,

XOXO, Amanda


End file.
